The Shadows before a Wedding
by AK1028
Summary: Paul and Ranee are about to get married but when Erika returns to ask Ash for help in defeating her brother. Will an old secret of Ranee's be the key? Can Erika defeat her brother? Will Paul and Ranee get married? Find out here! Main pairing: Locketshipping. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**The Shadows before a Wedding**

Before we start this madness, I've got some characters to introduce you to:

Professor Earnest: the professor of the Orre region. He has been studying the shadow Pokémon since ten years ago. He is tall, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a lab coat, brown jeans, and black shoes.

Grand Master Greenville: The ex-leader of the shadow army. He has a cold heart just like his shadow Pokémon. He is medium height, dark brown eyes, black clothing and black shoes.

* * *

It has been three years since Ash, Misty, Paul, Erika, and Aria defeated 001 also known as Oliver Jones, Erika's older brother. But when Erika finally has him cornered, she'll have to find the courage and strength to defeat her brother but the question is...will she do it alone?


	2. Chapter 2

(We're at some sort of rock colliessem. Oliver is there and Erika arrives.)

Oliver: (He spins around and sees her.) I was wondering when you would show.

Erika: You're under arrest, 001.

Oliver: (He smirks.) Oh, my dear sister. You can drop your act. I know you're furious.

Erika: (She snaps.) Furious? I'm more than furious, Oliver! I can't believe you would betray me and our parents like that….

Oliver: Don't you know how much money Greenville offered me to work for him?

Erika: (She's furious.) Is that all you care about, money?

Oliver: That and learning the truth about my special ability…

Erika: (She perks up.) Special ability?

Oliver: (He steps back.) I shouldn't have said anything. Now, you're going to regret coming! Go, (He throws a ball and Charizard appears) Charizard!

Charizard: Char!

Erika: If that's the way you're going to play, fine. Go, (She throws a ball and Lumineon appears) Lumineon!

Lumineon: Lu!

Oliver: Charizard, Flamethrower!

Charizard: Char!

(Flamethrower is launched.)

Erika: Lumineon, Water Pulse!

Lumineon: Lu!

(Water Pulse cools Flamethrower and hits Charizard and hits Oliver.)

Erika: Nice one, Lumineon!

Lumineon: Lu!

(Just then, Oliver gets dizzy and sees Erika.)

_Erika's voice: Wrap this up, Lumineon! Aqua Tail!_

Oliver: (He rubs his head and thinks.) _So, she's planning to use Aqua Tail to finish me off, eh. Not going to happen, my dear sister. For you'll never take me in. _(He gets up and then speaks.) Charizard, Iron Tail the foundation on which she stands!

Charizard: Char!

(Erika dodges Charizard but does damage the rock foundation.)

Erika: Ah! Lumineon, return! (She recalls Lumineon and the foundation starts to crumble.) I've got to get out of here! (She sees Oliver fleeing on Charizard.) Coward. I'll find out what you're hiding soon enough. Altaria, let's go!

(Erika throws a ball and Altaria appears.)

Altaria: All!

Erika: Quick, Altaria! Get us out of here!

Altaria: All!

(Erika jumps on Altaria's back, just in time.)

* * *

_Have you figured out what Oliver's special ability is? Well, I'm not going to tell. At least not yet…_


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day, at the lab….)

Earnest: Come again, Erika?

Erika: You heard me, Professor! My brother has some sort of strange ability.

Earnest: Interesting. Erika, do your parents know anything about this?

Erika: I doubt it seeing that they were pretty shaken up after Team Snaggem took them thirteen years ago….

Earnest: Ah and you don't want to get them involved again.

Erika: Yeah.

Aria's voice: Erika!

Erika: Huh? (She looks up and sees Aria's balloon.) Aria!

Aria: (The balloon lands and Aria jumps out.) I'm back!

Erika: It's great to see you! (She hugs Aria and then let's goes.) What brings you here?

Aria: Actually, an old family friend does. I thought I stop in and see you. So, what's the news?

Erika: Afraid I only have bad news. Oliver got away again. Ooh, I never have been so mad in all my life! If had the chance, I would have used Aqua Tail on Charizard and wrapped things up!

Aria: Tough break, Erika.

Earnest: And that isn't all. Apparently, Oliver has some sort of special ability.

Aria: Have you asked your parents if they know what it is?

Erika: I doubt if they know anything, Aria.

Earnest: And she doesn't want to get them involved again after what they've been through.

Aria: Well, that's understandable.

Erika: Aria, can you take me to Agate Village before nightfall?

Aria: Sure but why?

Earnest: That's where Grand Master Greenville is being held.

Aria: Huh? Why do you want to see that jerk?

Erika: He might know something.

Aria: Well…alright since Agate Village is where I have to go anyways. Let's go!

Earnest: Best of luck, Erika.

Erika: Thanks, Professor. I'll see you later.

Aria: (She and Erika jump in.) Agate Village here we go!

(The two girls take off.)


	4. Chapter 4

(They arrive at Agate Village.)

Erika: I'm headed up to the prison.

Aria: Okay, just call when you're ready to go back to the lab.

Erika: Right. (She goes up to the prison.) I appreciate you letting me see Greenville on such short notice.

Guard: I still don't understand what this is all about, Erika. Why do you need to see this jerk?

Erika: He's the only one who could possibly know about my brother's special ability.

Greenville: (He overheard Erika.) So, you want to know about your brother's special ability?

Erika: You've got it.

Greenville: (He smirks.) What makes you think I will tell you, hm?

Erika: Maybe you'll talk if I send out my strongest Pokémon to wipe that smirk off your face.

Greenville: (His face falls.) You wouldn't.

Erika: Try me.

Greenville: (He sighs.) I guess I have no choice. Your brother has the special ability called the Dimensional Scream.

Erika: What's that?

Greenville: That's all I know, my dear. The only other thing I know is that one other person in the world has it. Protecting the light side of the ability if you will.

Guard: Time's up, Erika.

Erika: (She turns away from Greenville.) You better not be lying to me, otherwise you'll regret it. (She leaves the prison and heads up to the houses, where she sees Aria.) Aria!

Aria: (She turns and sees Erika.) Oh, Erika!

Old lady: Erika, it's good to see you.

Erika: Oh, hello Valerie.

Aria: Hold on, do you two know each other?

Erika: Sure do. Valerie here showed me where the shrine to Celebi is.

Aria: Thee Celebi? Wow, you have the best job ever. Downside is you're chasing after your brother half of the time….

Valerie: Aria, ease down.

Erika: You know Aria, Valerie?

Valerie: Indeed, I do. Our families have been friends for years.

Aria: (She turns to Erika.) What did you find out?

Erika: My brother has an ability called the Dimensional Scream and there is only one other person in the world that has it. Greenville said and I quote, _'Protecting the light side of the ability'_.

Valerie: The Dimensional Scream, you say? I know what that is.

Aria: You do, Valerie?

Valerie: That I do. The Dimensional Scream is a special ability. Whoever has it can see into the past or the future by merely touching anything or anyone.

Erika: I wonder who else has it….

Aria: Well, first thing first. Let's have you report into Professor Earnest.

Erika: Good idea. Take care, Valerie.

Valerie: I will and you two do the same.

Aria: You bet! Come on, let's go!

(The two go for Aria's balloon and they take off. They get to the lab and go over to the Professor.)

Earnest: I see. The Dimensional Scream….

Aria: It sounds kind of weird when you think about it. Anyone can be able to see into the past or future by merely touching anything or anyone.

Erika: If Greenville is right, then whoever else has the ability is on my side.

Earnest: But, who could have such ability?

Aria: (She snaps her fingers.) I think I know. To Cerulean!

Erika and Earnest: Cerulean?

(Aria grabs Erika and they take off for Cerulean.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Meanwhile, in Cerulean…Ranee is teaching her coordinator class.)

Ranee: Okay, today we're going to demonstrate a Pokémon contest battle. Who dares to challenge me?

Rudy: [He's about fourteen, red hair, brown eyes, green shirt, blue shorts, and a black backpack.] I will, Miss Katina.

Ranee: (She smiles.) I had a feeling that you would challenge me today, Rudy. And which Pokémon will you be using?

Rudy: I'm going with something new, Miss Katina. (He throws a ball and a Torkoal appears.) I'm going with Torkoal.

Torkoal: Torch!

Ranee: I'll make things interesting and go with…. (She throws a ball and Infernape appears.) Infernape, you ready?

Infernape: Infer!

Ranee: Great! You have the honor, Rudy!

Rudy: Right, Miss Katina. Torkoal, use Heat Wave!

Torkoal: Torch!

(Heat Wave makes Torkoal's body glow of a red light. Heat Wave is launched.)

Ranee: Good move. Infernape, spin to dodge and then use Fire Blast!

Infernape: Infer!

(Infernape spins to dodge Heat Wave and does a spinning Fire Blast. Fire Blast hits Torkoal.)

Kid 1: Ooh, Rudy's in trouble.

Kid 2: (Paul and Mr. Santana arrive.) Big time. Miss Katina is good.

Rudy: Okay, use Smokescreen!

Ranee: Hold it!

Rudy: Huh? What do you mean?

Ranee: Think about what you're doing, Rudy. Granted Smokescreen is a wise move to blind your opponent but your opponent can turn the smoke against you which will cost you not only points but the match as well if you lose your cool. You know what you're doing Rudy but when it comes to analyzing your opponents, you lack in skill.

Mr. Santana: (He claps and Ranee and Rudy notice them.) Hm, impressive Miss Katina. You're lecture was indeed the truth and that's why we have these classes.

Class: Good afternoon, Mr. Santana.

Ranee: (She and Infernape bow out of respect.) Mr. Santana, I had no idea you were watching.

Mr. Santana: Indeed I was. (He turns to Paul.) Mr. Shinji, I must tell you. You've got quite the fiancé.

Paul: (Ranee blushes.) That I do, Mr. Santana. That I do.

Rudy: Well, thanks anyways, Miss Katina.

(The two of them shake hands and Ranee becomes dizzy.)

_Vivian's voice: I'm proud to present to you the newest top coordinator, Rudy!_

(Ranee shakes her head.)

Mr. Santana: Are you okay, Miss Katina?

Ranee: Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep up the great work Rudy and you'll become top coordinator.

Rudy: (He smiles.) Thanks, that means a lot Miss Katina. Return, Torkoal!

(Rudy recalls Torkoal and Ranee recalls her Infernape.)

Ranee: Okay, everyone class dismissed. (Everyone leaves except Paul. Paul shoots her a look.) What?

Paul: You know what. You had one of those visions again.

Ranee: I can't necessarily stop them, you know.

Paul: You got a point there but I promised your folks that I watch out for you and your ability to make sure that you don't get into danger.

Ranee: (She rolls her eyes.) Oh, come on. Last time I checked, you were the bag filled of trouble.

Paul: Ranee…

Ranee: I'm only kidding, sheesh. You sure don't know how to take a joke.

Aria's voice: Ranee! Paul! (They both look up and see her balloon.) Look who is back!

Both: Aria!

(The balloon lands and Aria and Erika come out.)

Aria: Man, it's good to be back in Kanto again.

Erika: You said it.

Paul: Erika, what are you doing here?

Erika: I need some help in defeating my brother. Can Ash help?

Ranee: Bad idea. Misty is expecting.

Aria: (She shrieks.) They are so lucky! What about you two?

Ranee: (She shows Aria and Erika her engagement ring.) You tell us.

Erika: Hey, Congrads! Uh, Aria. I thought you said that you knew who else had the Dimensional Scream.

Aria: You're looking at her.

Erika: Huh? (She looks and sees Ranee.) Do you mean Ranee?

Ranee: (She is panicked.) Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Paul: (He is also panicked.) Uh, me either.

Aria: Oh, come on Ranee! When we met about eight or nine years ago, you told me that I had ground sickness ever since I was young! When I asked you how you knew that, you changed the subject on me!

Paul: I told you that ability of yours is nothing but trouble.

Ranee: (She sighs.) Well, do you mind if we explain over some lunch?

Erika: Sure. Gives me some time to plan my strategy against my brother.

Aria: As for me, I've got to stay airborne! (She jumps into her balloon.) Give me a call when you guys are ready to go!

Ranee: (She sweat drops as does Paul and Erika.) Sometimes I wonder why she's my friend.

(The three of them go to the gym.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Meanwhile, at the gym….)

Misty: Gee, I wonder where Paul, Ranee, and Ash are.

Pikachu: Pika.

Paul: (He, Ranee, and Erika come in.) We're back. Hey, where's Ash?

Misty: He went out to get me ice cream. (She sees Erika.) Erika! Well, this is a surprise!

Pikachu: Pika chu pi!

Erika: (She giggles a little.) Good to see you too, Pikachu. Paul and Ranee told me the excellent news. Congrads, Misty!

Misty: Thanks, Erika but what brings you here?

Ranee: I'm afraid I do.

Misty: Huh?

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: (He comes in with a bag in front of his face.) Little help here!

Paul: (He takes a bag.) How many gallons of ice cream did you get?

Ash: Six, just in case. (He sees Erika.) Erika! What are you doing here?

Erika: Aria brought me here to find the other person who has the Dimensional Scream.

Ash: (He puts the ice cream away as does Paul.) Dimensional Scream?

Pikachu: Pika?

Misty: What is that, Erika?

Erika: Anyone can be able to see into the past or future by merely touching anything or anyone. Apparently, only two people in the entire world have this ability. One of them just happens to be my brother….

Ranee: And the other one is me, I'm afraid.

Ash and Misty: You?

Pikachu: Pika?

Paul: See that was the one thing I never told you because Ranee's parents figured that the more people that knew, the more it would put Ranee in danger.

Ash: Makes sense to me.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: So, you protect the good side of it?

Ranee: You could say that, Misty. (She turns to Erika.) Erika, if you want me to help you defeat your brother, I will.

Paul: That goes double for me. As long as Ash and Misty can handle while we're gone. Right?

Ash: Sure, we'll be fine. Right, buddy?

Pikachu: Pika!

Misty: Do you have any idea where your brother might go?

Erika: Not really.

Ranee: (She gets an idea.) Erika, do you have anything that belongs to your brother?

Erika: (She takes out a locket.) Just my locket, I'm afraid.

Ranee: That will be enough. (She takes it and gets dizzy.) Here we go.

_Oliver's voice: Erika will never find me here on Mt. Pyre._

(Ranee almost faints but Paul catches her.)

Misty: Ranee!

Ash: You okay?

Pikachu: Pika chu pi!

Ranee: (She slowly gets up.) Uh, yeah I'm fine. But apparently that vision was more than I could handle…. He said something about Mt. Pyre.

Erika: That's in the Hoenn region!

Paul: Why would he go there?

Erika: I'm not sure….

Ranee: Well, I am. According to legend, that's the source of all the power that is used in the Dimensional Scream's! If he gets to that, he'll become more powerful and he might destroy himself.

Paul: Hold on. If you are the other half of the Dimensional Scream, won't that….hurt you too?

Ash: Paul's got a point, Ranee. Maybe you should stay here and I'll go.

Pikachu: Pika, pika.

Ranee: No. Oliver has to be stopped.

Paul: But… (He sheds a tear.) I don't want to lose you. (The tear rolls down his cheek.) Not again.

Ranee: (She wipes away his tear.) Paul, if I don't go, you'll lose me anyhow.

Erika: Ranee has a point, Paul.

Misty: Just don't do anything reckless like Ash does, Ranee.

Ash: Hey!

Pikachu: (It giggles.) Pika, pika.

Ranee: I'll be careful. I promise.

Paul: I'll make sure you'll keep that promise, young lady.

Erika: Wait, what about your wedding?

Ranee: Well, it's not until next week and my parents don't come into town until then.

Paul: Same with my brother. Shall we get going?

Ranee: Right.

Ash: (He hugs Erika.) Good luck, my old friend.

Erika: Thanks, Ash. (They let go.) Let's go!

(The three of them leave. Aria's balloon lands.)

Aria: So, where are we going?

Erika: Mt. Pyre.

Aria: That's in Hoenn!

Paul: We know that, Aria.

Ranee: This is rather urgent so can you get us there as soon as possible?

Aria: Hop in and we'll get going! (The three of them jump in.) Mt. Pyre, here we come!

(The balloon takes off.)


	7. Chapter 7

(They arrive at Mt. Pyre.)

Ranee: Mt. Pyre. I can't believe that we're here.

Paul: Do you think Oliver knows we're here?

Erika: Man, I hope not.

Paul: How are you feeling?

Ranee: A little stronger, that's for sure.

Aria: Hang on; we're going down for a landing. (Just then, a Flamethrower captures their attention but she dodges it at the last second.) What was that?

Erika: (Charizard flies up.) It's Oliver's Charizard!

Paul: (He throws a ball and Honchkrow appears.) Honchkrow, Night Slash!

Honchkrow: Crow!

(Night Slash hits Charizard. Ranee throws a ball and Fearow appears.)

Ranee: Fearow, Drill Peck!

Fearow: Fear!

(Drill Peck also hits Charizard, forcing it to land. Aria lands the balloon safely.)

Aria: Wow that was a close one.

Erika: Come on, we've got to stop my brother!

Aria: I'll stay here and get the balloon ready.

(The three of them run off and get to the peak. Oliver seems to have an emerald in his possession.)

Oliver: This emerald is the key to my ultimate power.

Erika: (She, Paul, and Ranee are behind him.) Drop it.

Oliver: (He turns and sees them. His Charizard, Paul's Honchkrow, and Ranee's Fearow land.) Ah, I was wondering why my Charizard took off like that.

Erika: What? Didn't your Dimensional Scream tip you off?

Oliver and Ranee: It doesn't work that way.

Oliver: Wait, how did you know about that and who are you?

Ranee: Ranee June Katina, the other half of your Dimensional Scream the good half anyways.

Oliver: So, you're my good counterpart, huh? This should be interesting. Well; you and your friends cannot stop me, at least not this time.

Paul: We beg to differ. Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!

Honchkrow: Crow!

(Dark Pulse hits Charizard.)

Oliver: And I thought I was sneaky.

Erika: Nice one, Paul! Espeon, let's go! (She throws a ball and Espeon appears.) Psychic, Espeon!

Espeon: Espy!

(Psychic lifts Charizard up into the air.)

Oliver: Charizard!

Ranee: Fearow, Aerial Ace!

Fearow: Fear!

(Aerial Ace also hits Charizard, making it fall down to the ground. Charizard is down and out.)

Oliver: (He recalls Charizard.) You may have defeated my top Pokémon but you'll never take me in!

Erika: (She smirks.) That's what you think. Espeon, Confusion!

Espeon: Espy!

(Espeon lifts Oliver up into the air.)

Paul: Wow, great move Erika!

Ranee: Get the emerald out of his hands!

Erika: You bet! Espeon, Iron Tail that emerald!

Espeon: Espy!

(Espeon Iron Tail's the emerald out of his hand and back into its ruins. Erika puts the handcuffs on her brother's wrist.)

Erika: Oliver Jones, you're under arrest for Shadow Pokémon trading and threatening to take over the world. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have a right to an attorney. Do you understand your rights?

Oliver: I'm not saying a thing until I get a lawyer.

Ranee: If you get a lawyer in Orre.

Paul: Good point.

(We hear a helicopter coming. The helicopter lands and Professor Earnest comes out with Aria.)

Earnest: Nice work, Erika!

Erika: Professor Earnest! Aria, you little sneak!

Aria: Oh, come on. You've got to be glad that I decided to let him in on it.

Paul: (He, Ranee, and Erika recall their Pokémon.) It's a good thing you did, Aria.

Ranee: Well, I'm glad things are back to normal. Let's go home.

(They all get on the helicopter and take off.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A few days later in the Orre region….)

Guard: I'm glad that you finally got Oliver.

Erika: Me too. And if you ask me, Greenville has the perfect cell mate.

Greenville: I can't believe that you failed!

Oliver: Don't blame me! It was all because of that no good sister of mine and my good counterpart….. I'll get my revenge on these days, Ranee June Katina. You shall see.

(Meanwhile, in Cerulean at the same time, we're at the church. Reggie, Mr. and Mrs. Katina, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty are there. Paul is wearing a black tuxedo and Ranee is wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.)

Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Paul lifts Ranee's veil and the two of them kiss.)

All: It's about time!

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Ranee: (Paul and her break out of there kiss.) One question whose getting the bouquet?

Paul: (He eyes Pikachu.) I think I know.

Pikachu: Pika? (They all laugh.) Pika?

* * *

_End. I think Ranee is in defiante trouble... Please r&r!_


End file.
